when a boy and a boy make love
by sparkly Vampire gal
Summary: seth and jacob have sweet sex one night that leaves jacob pregnant,what will every one think,Gay wolves ,lemons and not a lot of smelly vampires.
1. cheating on my girl with her little bro!

**When a boy and a boy make love**

**Chapter 1-Cheating on my girlfriend with her little bro!**

**A/N -I dont own twilight or seth or Jacob or any charcters metioned in this fic.**

**couples for this story are**

**LeahXjacob with SethXjacob**

**BellaXedward**

**Very Little Vampire Content in this story.**

**EnjoyXXX**

_this story is in normal pov_

"Jacob"Jacobs Father Billy called up stairs

"Yeh ,whats up dad"Jake called down in reply

"The clearWaters are here for their Tea "Billy Called up

"Ok ILL be right down"He replied slipping a shirt over his head and jogging down stairs.

"Hye baby"Jake said when came through the sitting room door spotting Leah Imeditly ,He went over and Embraced her In a hug .

"Hi,Jake "she said kissing him on the cheek

"hi jacob"Sue clearwater called from her spot on the old love seat

"Hye Sue"He replied going over to shake her hand

"How are you these days ,and hows the pack leah and Seth dont say much about it now days.

"Yeh well its ok i guese never much to report"He anserwed

"thats always Seths answer"Sue said laughing slightly

"speaking of witch were is Seth"Jacob Asked noticing the young Wolfs precence was not Among them.

"He running patrol around The swans house Incase victoria comes,hell be here in about 10minutes though"Leah Answered The question ment for her Mother.

"Oh "Was all Jacob could say ,he wasnt sure why but the subject of Seth made him feel werid,and Seeing him well that almost made him insane ,Just as well he could act normal.

"speak of the deviel"Sue said as Seth walked causualy through the door as if it was his own home.

"hey MOM,Leah,Billy...Jake"Seth called cheerily ,But Jacob couldnt help but notice they way his cheeriness dropped at the thought of saying his name.

"Hello son"Sue replied to Seth

"Hi"Billie called from the kitchen where he was making the pasta dish

Leah just ignored him as usal

"hye bro"Jake said enthusitcally patting his younger friends head

they shared a friendly hug

**(A/N-sorry for the interuption just wanted to mention i dont know how imprints work)**

but as there skin touched there was a snap of electristy busting from there palms .

"Jake I need to talk to you up stairs ...now"Seth Said and Jacob could tell from the look his face he was angry.

Once up in jacobs room door closed so no one could hear.

"Jake, you didnt do what i just thought you id did you!"Seth cried in a wispered shout.

"yeh,but so did you"Jake replied in the same tone

Seth looked at his feet in silence

"you know what I cant keep it a secret any more,I dont love your sister i love you,so much,Thats why I im diffrent around you ands its getting so out of control i didnt mean to Imprint on you"Jacob cried out in a slightly louder tone

"shut up you sexy obsessed freak and let me kiss you "Seth Replied In a stricter tone

Seths lips hut jacobs in a romantic show of passion there Lips moved together ,after seconds of kissing Jacobs tounge begged permission to Seths mouth with he Quickly granted Seths tounge searched jakes mouth and jakes touge searched 6minutes Of kissing they broke of for Air before quickly rejoing .3 minutes later clothes lay on the floor and Seth was Humping the Older man,Jacob was loving this Gay sex .When Seths Humping was over he licked him down and held his penis ,Pulling it just hard enough to cause Seth to moan,just as Jacob was about to do more he felt an orgasiam coming began to Stick his dick in jacobs ass hole.

"Boys teas ready"Billy called up

"Uh oh"Seth Wispered as his own orgasaim took over moans escaping his mouth as he dresses extremly fast.

Jacobs Orgasiam seemed to last forever as he dressed the Moans got louder begging him keep going .

"Hurry up boys "Billy called a little anoyed now.

Jacob took a deep breath as the moans stopped and his heart slowed,Seth did the going down stairs.

"you boys tooks so long we started with out you its getting cold,Suddenly our Mamoth appatites tooks over and we ate 3 helpings and 2 strawberry sorbets each.

Billy and sue and Seth went to help Sam ,Embry,Quil and Jared jake put the camping Kit in Sams truck,theWereboys Where going camping that night.

While that was going on I took Leah to the Living room .

"Leah this Past month was great but I dont think this ,Us is going to work anymore im sorry Leah"Jacob Said His voice filled with fake sorrow

"um I dont know where this came from,but you cant dump me,Jake agrrr"Leah yelled running out.

Sam came In to the Blacks sitting room"Jacob time to go"He said

"Ok ill just go get my bag "Jacob replied running upstairs.

When we where in the truck Sam started talking about who was in what tent

"Ok Quil Embry you are in Embrys tent ,me and Jared are in my tent jacob seth you are in jakes tent Ok"Sam Instructed.

Once the tents where up and the fire was out and every one was in there tents Jacob and Seth where Lying Naked talking about how each person would react.

"ok i think this is the ordered bad to worst Leah Sam Billy Mom Jared Embry Quil"Seth Said

"yeh Your right i think,Im tired lets sleep"he said In a drosey voice

"You read my mind" he said yawning ,we kissed then snuggled into our sleeping bags.

**A/N I will update as soon as i can mean while review live eat drink walk oh and did i mention review :D**


	2. just a bug

**When a boy and a boy make love**

**chapter 2-Just a bug**

**A/N -Enjoy the second chapter!**

Its was the morning after the Night Seth and Jacob had sex then went camping,It must have been About 8:15am Sam was out Running ,Jared ,Quil and Embry were starting a campfire to cook brekfast,Seth and Jacob where still asleep in there tent.

Jacob woke up ,He felt terrible ,he stood up and put his grey sweats on ,but before he could but on a shirt a bolt of nasuea lept through his body he jumped out the tent just bearly making it to the edge of the forsest before last nights dinner spewed out his mouth making a splodging sound as it splated on the damp forest came over followed by jared and Embry.

"you ok man"Quil asked

"ye"he Mangered to croak in reply just before another bout of nasuea came over him and he puked again.

"There goes my desert,dinner and the packet of peanuts i ate lastnight" he mummered.

Seth must have heard Jacobs pukeing because he came out the tent ,his full of concern .he reached me just as yesterdays lunch of pizza rolls came up from his stomache.

"Jake you ok"Seth Asked as Quil handed him a bottel of water

"Yeh im ok now thanks"Jacob said a little roughly

"You sure you ok ,you brought up an awfully lot of puke"Embry said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"What was someone sick"Sam asked appearing from the trees in only his boxer,must just have have phased when he heard them talking about jacob.

"Yeh um me"Jacob said hoarsly

"Are you ok Sam said walking over to jacob shocked by the amount of puke hed regurcted

"yeh ,Im straving now"Jake admited

"Mabey you should see a docter you'v got patrol to run later"He said

"No! Im fine honest"Jake said going over to the cooler getting a soda and a bag of chips.

" 2 hours later everyone was headed home in Sams Truck

"Anyway this guy totaly tried it on Lola and then..."Jared was telling everyone this story about his Ex girlfriend Lola kirkwood but jacob wasnt paying attention he felt like he could puke.

"you ok jake baby"Seth wispered to jake

(A/N-forgot to mention the pack know about jake and seth)

Jake was scared to talk incase it just came out so he just shook his head.

Seth looked at Jacobs face and because of the imprint he could feel the naesue jake felt.

"Um sam"Seth said to the driver

"sup"Sam asked

"pull into the lay by"Seth ordered

"what why"Sam asked confused by the urgancy

"just do it"he said crossly

"ok gesse"Sam done as he was told

Jacob opened the door and leaned out to the side and puked it all up

"You ok babe"seth asked

"yeh"jake said as he got out the car and walked to the boot and got out the bucket,just in got back in the car ,

"drive"he said to sam.

"ok"he said

"um baby i think we should go to the dr"Seth said

"Yeh my cousin nick could do it"Embry said

"Yeh your cousion is a Doctor,at least we dont have to explaine our selfs to him since he knows"Seth Encourged

"ok ill go to the doctor,tomorrow"Jacobe gave in.

**Well... review and love jacobXX**


	3. impossible

**When a boy and a boy make love**

**Chapter 3- Impossible!**

**A/N-I dont own twilight,Wish I did.**

It was Jacobs Birthday today he was 17.

"Happy birthday son"Billy called to his son when he came down stairs at 7am.

"Hye"Jacob said ,but his voice sounded of.

"you ok"Billy asked concerned.

"Yeh ,yeh im fine honest "Jake lied but he couldnt sift that sickly truth is ever since that camping trip 3days ago Jacob had been sick Jakes stomache told him to run up stairs to the bathroom as fast as he could,Fearing that he wouldnt make it he ran to the sink before empting the contents of his stomache down the drain.

Billy weeled over to the sink and handed jacob a glass of water.

"are you ok son,do you need me to call a docter"Billy worried

"no dad its Just the stomache bug it'll pass shortly "Jacob said hopfuly

"Ok then ,but if it happens again then it wont be your choice to make,know heres your pancakes"Billy said

"Oh...um thanks but im not..."Jacob began

"Oh yes you are i can hear your stomache rumbling "Billy interupted his poorly son

"fine im starved"Jacob said giving in to his hunger.

Billy made his son eat 3 pancakes and a glass of water before letting him go for a run.

Before jacob could make it to the trees he felt the urge to puke so he ran round the corner to let it all out,luckily billy hadent herd him.

Jacob Ran into the trees and quickly tying his clothes to his ankel before phasing and running off into the deep dark woods.

_hiya jake"Sam thought running over _

_"Sup Jake babz"Seth said runing in with leah_

_"Hy"jake thought _

_"Why do you want to go the the drug store"Leah asked hearing his thoughts,_

_"Need cough syrup"He thought before running off._

_Once Jacob phased back and dressed before heading down the street to get to the drug store,but not for cough syrpe,somthing that could determin his future._

_Right there on the shelf beside the tampons was the "The pregnancy test" ,quickly he grabbed the one called Quick results"_

_He was about to pay when he realised he couldnt buy this ,quickly he wipped out his phone hopeing he could trust her he texted __Bella._

_hye i think im in some mess meet me at the drug store_

_i need u 2 by me a pregnany test_

Bella quickly replied

_LOL really!_

jacob answered

_yeh ,hurry up_

bella replied

_kk_

10minutes later bella arrived at the drug store she meet jake at the door where he gave her the test and the money to buy it .

"yes ma'mam how can i help you"the chashier asked bella as she walked up to the counter

"I would like to purchase this"She replied

the chashier gave her a smyphetic look as she paid and left the store.

"THanks"HE said

"No problem"bella replied

"Um...bella my dads in my house and he might um catch me so um"Jacob stuutered

"you wannna take the test at mine"Bella said for him

"Please"He replied

"Ok,my dad wont be back till later"She replied.

10 minutes later they where at bellas home.

and jake was in her en suit bathroom

**(a/n-i know she dont have a en suit ,but in my story she dose)**

after he'd peed on the stick he came out and put the stick down on the window ledge.

"I have to wait 2minutes"He said and began to walk back and forth across the room.

"Hey calm down"Bella said from the other side of the room

_beep beep_

The timer went off

"Here gose"Jake said turning over the pregnancy test,he stared at it for a bit then bella asked so are you ,what dose it say"

"It says pregnant ,but only 4days so it may still be lost"Jacob stuttered

**review and ill update **

**i will post a poll for sexes and names**


	4. truth,reactions and bellas help

**When a boy and a boy make love**

**Chapter 3- truths ,reactions and Bellas help**

**A/N-I dont own twilight,Wish I saw eclipse OMG so good!**

Bella and Jacob sat on her bed ,Jacob was crying silently,Bella had her hand on his shoulder ."Jake...You ok?"she asked.

Jacob turned to face her.

"Bella its Impossible...its just...im scared"Jake said tearly his voice bearly above a wispher.

"Jake its not impossible ...just very rare the odds of men getting pregnant are 1 in 1000"Bella said quitely rubbing his back,trying her best to be a supporting friend.

"I...I ...I just dont know what to tell the...pack,dad ...and seth...oh god seth ,I cant tell him he'll leave me"Jacob 'd never been so emontional before.

"Jake if Seth loves you ,then he'll stand by you,and if he dare leave you,then forgett about him ,i'll help you out,I promise"Bella said reasuringly.

"_sniff..._ promise"Jake asked

"yeh"Bella replied smiling now lets get you home,running off on your birthday tutt tutt_"Bella giggled"Happy 17th" she added handing him a gift._

_Jacob tore of the paper._

_"Sweet,Motercycle annual 2010"Jake said"thanks "_

"no prob"She said as they got in Bella's truck to drive to Jakes

_later in Jakes room_

Bella had just left and Jacob was trying sleep it was 7pm,suddenly his Dad called up "Seths coming up"

Jacob groaned quitely he was exuasted ,he closed his eyes for a second hoping it would make him look less ill.

"hey babe...woa you ok you look terrible"seth worried going to sit by the bed.

"um...Seth?"Jacob began

"Yeh?"Seth asked

"I...I am...um remember when...I'll just say its...well..i'm...I'm pregnant."Jacob stuttered mummbling the last part.

"I didnt hear that"Seth said.

"Im pregnant."jacob said a little louder.

"What?"Seth asked shell shocked

"Im sorry...but i am and its yours but ...its just so Rare i thought it was impossible,then Its happened and i..i im sorry"jacob said in a rush ,tears streaming down his face uncontrolably.

"Shh,Jake its ok,I'll suport your choice whatever it may be"the 15 year old said

"promise"Jake asked

"course"seth said as they shared a passionate kiss.

"that should have been our 1st kiss"Jake said slightly out of breath.

"yeh"seth agree'd

At 10pm Seth gave Jacob a good night kiss and left,not long after jacob went on a trip to dream land.

_dream_

_"Daddy"a cute girl with long black hair and brown eyes said._

_"yes Becca"Jacob replied to what could only be his daughter_

_"wheres Jaden"she asked_

_"at the beach"Seth had replied walking in._

_"Ok thanks Papa"she replied_

_End dream_

Jacob woke up at 10am,and was forced to the bathroom to empty his stomache,just his luck his dad heard him.

"Jacob! you ok"Billy called weeling over to the bathroom door.

"yep just fine."He manged to say before throwing up he was finished and able to get up,he oppened the door and walked to the kitchen for water.

"Jacob have you been getting sick since yesterday"Billy asked

"No,um i Just had a birthday beer or two with bella yesterday,didnt really agree with me"He lied knowing he wouldn't be drinking for nine months.

"now Jacob you were home at 5pm bella was gone at 6 ,theres no way you were drinking ,and even if you were ,i could see the signs of a hangover a mile away"Billy said

"well um...ok but what im about to say is werid but true"Jacob began.

"continue"His father said

"Im pregnant"**...**

_**OH WHAT WILL BILLYS REACTION BE...**_

_**WILL THE BOYS KEEP THE KID...**_

_**FIND OUT WHEN I UPDATE SOON...**_

_**pLZ REVIEW**_


	5. the plan

**When a boy and a boy make love**

**Chapter 3- Impossible!**

**A/N-I dont own twilight,Wish I did.**

It was Jacobs Birthday today he was 17.

"Happy birthday son"Billy called to his son when he came down stairs at 7am.

"Hye"Jacob said ,but his voice sounded of.

"you ok"Billy asked concerned.

"Yeh ,yeh im fine honest "Jake lied but he couldnt sift that sickly truth is ever since that camping trip 3days ago Jacob had been sick Jakes stomache told him to run up stairs to the bathroom as fast as he could,Fearing that he wouldnt make it he ran to the sink before empting the contents of his stomache down the drain.

Billy weeled over to the sink and handed jacob a glass of water.

"are you ok son,do you need me to call a docter"Billy worried

"no dad its Just the stomache bug it'll pass shortly "Jacob said hopfuly

"Ok then ,but if it happens again then it wont be your choice to make,know heres your pancakes"Billy said

"Oh...um thanks but im not..."Jacob began

"Oh yes you are i can hear your stomache rumbling "Billy interupted his poorly son

"fine im starved"Jacob said giving in to his hunger.

Billy made his son eat 3 pancakes and a glass of water before letting him go for a run.

Before jacob could make it to the trees he felt the urge to puke so he ran round the corner to let it all out,luckily billy hadent herd him.

Jacob Ran into the trees and quickly tying his clothes to his ankel before phasing and running off into the deep dark woods.

_hiya jake"Sam thought running over _

_"Sup Jake babz"Seth said runing in with leah_

_"Hy"jake thought _

_"Why do you want to go the the drug store"Leah asked hearing his thoughts,_

_"Need cough syrup"He thought before running off._

_Once Jacob phased back and dressed before heading down the street to get to the drug store,but not for cough syrpe,somthing that could determin his future._

_Right there on the shelf beside the tampons was the "The pregnancy test" ,quickly he grabbed the one called Quick results"_

_He was about to pay when he realised he couldnt buy this ,quickly he wipped out his phone hopeing he could trust her he texted __Bella._

_hye i think im in some mess meet me at the drug store_

_i need u 2 by me a pregnany test_

Bella quickly replied

_LOL really!_

jacob answered

_yeh ,hurry up_

bella replied

_kk_

10minutes later bella arrived at the drug store she meet jake at the door where he gave her the test and the money to buy it .

"yes ma'mam how can i help you"the chashier asked bella as she walked up to the counter

"I would like to purchase this"She replied

the chashier gave her a smyphetic look as she paid and left the store.

"THanks"HE said

"No problem"bella replied

"Um...bella my dads in my house and he might um catch me so um"Jacob stuutered

"you wannna take the test at mine"Bella said for him

"Please"He replied

"Ok,my dad wont be back till later"She replied.

10 minutes later they where at bellas home.

and jake was in her en suit bathroom

**(a/n-i know she dont have a en suit ,but in my story she dose)**

after he'd peed on the stick he came out and put the stick down on the window ledge.

"I have to wait 2minutes"He said and began to walk back and forth across the room.

"Hey calm down"Bella said from the other side of the room

_beep beep_

The timer went off

"Here gose"Jake said turning over the pregnancy test,he stared at it for a bit then bella asked so are you ,what dose it say"

"It says pregnant ,but only 4days so it may still be lost"Jacob stuttered

**review and ill update **

**i will post a poll for sexes and names**


	6. Important Note Read!

WHEN A BOY AND A BOY MAKE LOVE 

Important please read 

I am having some serious writers block and need your ideas or i may just have to stop writing this story you have untill october 3rd to give me ideas 

if you do ill mention you 

and mabey add you in my story

XX sparkely vampire girlXX


End file.
